Dumbo
Dumbo is the second south park movie theater video and is the second episode of season one * synopsis ridiculed because of his enormous ears, a young elephant is assisted by a mouse to achieve his full potential * plot a flock of storks deliver babies while circus animals are being transported by train from their winter quarters. Mrs. Jumbo, one of the elephants, receives her baby, who is soon made fun of by the other elephants because of his large ears, and they nickname him Dumbo. after locking the elephants, Mrs. Jumbo starts to cuddle Dumbo. when a storm, the elephants have to help set up the circus tents. however, Dumbo ends up in a muddy puddle, so Mrs. Jumbo has to wash him. when a group of boys torment Dumbo, Mrs. Jumbo responds by attacking one of the boys and, losing her temper in the confusion. Mrs. Jumbo is deemed mad and tossed into a cage. Dumbo is shunned by the other elephants, and with no parent to care for him, he is now alone. Timothy Q. Mouse, who feels sympathy for Dumbo and becomes determined to help regain his spirits, appoints himself as Dumbo's mentor and protector. after being secretly encouraged by Timothy, the circus director makes Dumbo the top of an elephant pyramid stunt. the performance goes awry as Dumbo trips over his own ears and misses his target, causing the other elephants to suffer various injuries, and bring down the big top. Dumbo is made into a clown as a result, officially having the other elephants deem him no longer as one of them, and plays the main role in an act that involves him falling into a vat of pie filling. despite his newfound popularity and fame, Dumbo dislikes his job, and is now more miserable than ever. to cheer up Dumbo, Timothy takes him to visit his mother, on the way back Dumbo cries and then starts to hiccup, so Timothy takes him for a drink of water from a bucket which, unknown to them, has accidentally had a bottle of champagne knocked into it by the clowns. as a result, Dumbo and Timothy both become drunk, and see hallucinations of pink elephants. the next morning, Dumbo and Timothy wake up in a tree, but soon fall into a lake, Timothy wonders how they got up in the tree, and concludes Dumbo flew up there using his large ears as wings. with the help from a group of crows, Timothy is able Dumbo to fly again, using a psychological trick of a magic feather to boost his confidence. back at the circus, Dumbo performs the same stunt, which involves jumping from a high building. on the way down, Dumbo loses the magic feather, Timothy quickly tells him that the feather was never magical, and that he is still able to fly. Dumbo is able to pull out of the dive and flies around the circus, finally striking back at his tormentors as a stunned audience looks on in amazement. after this performance, Dumbo becomes a media sensation, Timothy becomes his manager, and Dumbo and Mrs. Jumbo are given a private car on the circus train watch on YouTube y * characters Dumbo Timothy Q. Mouse Elephant Matriarch Jim Crow The Ringmaster Casey Junior Mr. Stork Crow Chorus Roustabout Chorus Elephant Catty Elephant Giddy Elephant Prissy Skinny Clown The Narrator